


Зоряні війни: Тум-балалайка

by hanna_solo



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_solo/pseuds/hanna_solo
Summary: Замість рецензії на "Пробудження Сили". Пародія на пісню "Тум-балалайка (українська версія)". Обережно - нецензурна лексика.
Kudos: 1





	Зоряні війни: Тум-балалайка

**Author's Note:**

> Дядя Жора - Джордж Лукас.  
> Миші - Дісней.

За дядь Жору я не піду, бо дядь Жору я не люблю –  
"Зоряні війни" продав Діснею  
І наплював на Люка і Лею.  
Тум-бала, тум-бала, тум-балалайка,  
Тум-бала, тум-бала, тум-балалайка,  
Тум-балалайка, три струни має,  
Жорі "зелених" не вистачає. 

За Джей Джея я не піду, бо Джей Джея я не люблю,  
Бо мудаку не прощу ніколи  
Ні Мері Сью, ні смерть Хана Соло.  
Тум-бала, тум-бала, тум-балалайка,  
Тум-бала, тум-бала, тум-балалайка,  
Тум-балалайка, три струни має,  
Абрамс хуйові фільми знімає.

За Адама я не піду, бо Адама я не люблю,  
Бо у Адама вуха великі,  
Очка маленькі, ще й гидка пика.  
Тум-бала, тум-бала, тум-балалайка,  
Тум-бала, тум-бала, тум-балалайка,  
Тум-балалайка, три струни має,  
Вночі присниться – перелякає!

За джедая я не піду, і за сітха теж не піду,  
Перевелися "Зоряні війни" -  
Були хороші, стали відстійні.  
Тум-бала, тум-бала, тум-балалайка,  
Тум-бала, тум-бала, тум-балалайка,  
Тум-балалайка, струни порвались,  
Ждали продовження, от і діждались… 

Ні за кого я не піду, бо нікого я не люблю,  
Бо мені миші серце розбили –  
Нащо ж ви, бляді, Люка убили?  
Тум-бала, тум-бала, тум-балалайка,  
Тум-бала, тум-бала, тум-балалайка,  
Тум-балалайка, струни порвались,  
Хтіли продовження, от і нарвались.


End file.
